<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiratorizawa's Broken Crow by Mickey_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656280">Shiratorizawa's Broken Crow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99'>Mickey_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes through an ordeal. His boyfriends hold him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiratorizawa's Broken Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Toshi,” The broken voice of Ushijima’s boyfriend came through the phone. The sound had Ushijima leaping up from his seat in fear. It was a foreign feeling. “Please help me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata cried over the phone. Ushijima could hear the pain in his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou,” Ushijima says calmly, though he didn’t feel very calm at all,” Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got jumped while going over the mountains on my way back from school,” Hinata says crying,” Toshi please, it hurts so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima is already throwing on his jacket and running out of his dorm, “I’ll be right there okay, don’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please hurry,” Hinata says crying,” They said they were going to come back. I’m scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima feels his heart drop,” Shouyou call the police.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Hinata sobs,” I just want you. Please… please… I just want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima stalls momentarily in throwing on his shoes. “Shouyou? How bad is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima hears Hinata’s intake of breath,” Things are torn. And I am bleeding badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am taking Tendou and Semi with me,” Ushijima says carefully. Ignoring how hard his heart dropped at the description of the injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima grabs Tendou and Semi on the way off campus. His other two boyfriends had been reading manga outside. The two followed without second thought upon seeing Ushijima’s expression. Ushijima didn’t blame them. He never showed how he was feeling on his face. But right now, he was scared. He was so damn scared.</p><p> </p><p>They took a bus over to the area they needed to be before running up the mountain. The entire time Ushijima stayed on the phone with Hinata. Ushijima had never been more thankful for his constant training and daily runs than he was in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! PLEASE STOP!” All three Shiratorizawa players sprinted to where the noise had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Four older males were holding Shouyou in the air and <em>touching him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima sprinted at one of the men and punched him hard Shouyou was released and the small middle blocker feel straight into Semi’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Semi holds Hinata carefully in his arms,” It’s okay Shou.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was crying as Tendou and Ushijima scare the men who had been hurting their boyfriend off.</p><p> </p><p>“Shou,” Tendou says sadly, sinking down in front of the shortest male.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata flinches backwards and clenches his eyes shut hard. The boy was trembling like a leaf. Ushijima removes his jacket and throws it over the broken boy.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get inside,” Semi says carefully,” We can take the bus back to the dorms if we can get him dressed. The bleeding isn’t too bad. Shirabu will probably know how to help. And Goshiki will want to cuddle Hinata all better.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shakes as they pull him into his pants and wrap Ushijima’s jacket around the shivering boy’s form. The huge jacket would have been cute if not for the collarbone that exposed bite marks and bruises.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text the others that we are coming,” Tendou says. And there is no trace of amusement or joking in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima picks Hinata up easily in his arms. Hinata yelps slightly as he shifts, and it causes the three eldest players to wince with sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>The whole way back to Shiratorizawa, Hinata cried into Ushijima’s shoulder silently. The only reason Ushijima knew the tiny male was crying at all is because he felt the tears soaking through his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let go of me, please.” Hinata mumbles into Ushijima’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima sees Tendou and Semi tense up. “Never,” Ushijima says carefully,” I promise we are never letting you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima kisses the top of Hinata’s head carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“How far did they get Hinata?” Semi asks when they finally get him into a hot bath. Hinata stares down at his hands in shame. Tears falling off of his face and splashing into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“They went all the way,” Hinata says crying,” It hurt really bad Eita. It didn’t feel at all like when I do it with you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Semi’s hands clench and he wishes that he had been able to do something more. They had been here relaxing, meanwhile Hinata had been going through an ordeal many wouldn’t wish upon their worst enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu comes in eventually and gently checks over Hinata’s injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“No solid foods for a while,” Shirabu says softly playing with Hinata’s wet hair. “I’ll have Tendou make us a broth or something warm to help you relax.” Shirabu smiles then,” Goshiki made a pillow fort. Do you want to see?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata has the briefest of smiles before he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu smiles and alongside Semi helps Hinata out of the tub. Hinata leans heavily on Shirabu, being unable to put much weight on his own two legs.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to Goshiki’s room, Goshiki gently grabbed Shouyou and wrapped him up in blankets. Ushijima flicked on anime and Goshiki cuddled into Hinata as Hinata cried softly into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou,” Shirabu says softly,” Make some tea and a broth.”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou nods and quickly leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu and Semi lay down beside the two first years who were cuddled together on the ground. Ushijima joined them in laying down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Tendou made his way back into the room with the food and drink. Handing some out to everyone so that Hinata didn’t feel weird about eating liquids.</p><p> </p><p>The night passed slowly. Hinata’s cries would sometimes grow and then others he would stop altogether and laugh. But the most disheartening were the long periods of silence in which Hinata wouldn’t speak at all. Something that had never even existed before.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hinata says after one of the periods of silence,” You guys didn’t have to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did though,” Semi says,” More so because we love you and wanted to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was another period of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel dirty now,” Hinata says crying slightly,” I feel used.”</p><p> </p><p>And nobody could say anything. All they could do was sit silently as all their hearts broke collectively.</p><p> </p><p>All they could do was hold him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>